The Night of a Full Moon
by TomatoScones
Summary: Kamo/Reader. Oneshot. I gave the character a name, gender, appearance, and very tine background. Please feel free to mentally change it, for it's just to fill a void. And Kamo is amazing and needs more love. K for little smooch, but that's it.


**A/N**: This is literally just a random thing. Really! He is my favorite character, but she's not an OC of mine; just a random image I came up with. If I made her to be an OC, her background story would be greater and, overall, the story would just be more descriptive. It's a _Kamo/Reader,_ seriously.

Have fun plugging yourself in or just reading it for the fun of it. And if you didn't know, he needs a **full moon** picture in **color **to get the treasure chart (that leads to a piece of heart.)

* * *

"Please sir! I need a place to stay!" A young adult girl pleaded to Garrickson. She had moved from a far away home to the cozy Windfall, but didn't know she wouldn't be able to find an abode. Her eyes looked at a boy sitting on the stairs she was passing on the steps next to an outdoor shop. He seemed to upset in some way.

Inessa tucked away some of her short, coral orange hair behind her pointy ear. "Excuse me, are you okay?" She placed her hands into the pockets of her light blue dress.

"No one understands me." The boy kept his blue eyes down. "Not you, nor anybody!" He said aggressively and looked up, then came to a halt at her features. His cheeks seemed to gain some color, which contrasted with his pale face.

She folded an arm and placed her chin in her hand. "Maybe I can't, but is there a way I can help?" She smiled down at him. This island was amazing, so why was he sad? Inessa came her to be happy and start anew, and maybe it'd be a start by helping this young fellow.

He sighed. "I want you to show me a picture of the first perfectly round, pale thing you can think of. Then maybe you'll understand the inner workings of my inner heart and mind." He seemed not to budge and to no longer acknowledge her being.

Inessa walked up the stairs and looked around for a place to stay. She smelled and aroma of milk. Ah, back at her home, all they ever drank was tea. She quickly paced herself up the wooden steps and hung around inside for a bit.

* * *

By the time she exited the cafe, she looked up into the sky. Wow, there was an abundance of stars. It was so beautiful. She dug into her side bag. Her grandfather gave her his old, treasured telescope before she left on her small boat. But where was a good place to gaze the entire sky? Inessa walked up a path past a Ferris wheel. A ladder seemed to lead up further up into the sky- Surely that'd be the best place. She climbed up towards the full moon and onto the platform.

"Oh, we meet again." A familiar voice said, a bit more cheerfully. She looked to the right to see the same boy in his purple long sleeve and brown vest, his black shorts, and camel boots. He pulled the telescope down from his face. "I forgot to say earlier, but I'm Kamo."

She nodded at him and planted herself next to him. She held up her telescope and smiled. "Inessa, at your service. Sorry, but I don't have a camera.. However, would the moon happen to be the object?" She asked, looking at him.

His eyes widened at her words, then Kamo chuckled a bit. "Yup. Unrequited love may have twisted me up inside, but I can still find peace when I gaze at the timeless moon... And of all her phases, I particularly love gazing at the full moon!" He said joyfully. "Wow! I feel totally rejuvenated, and its all because of you! ...Thanks a lot!"

Inessa giggled lightly. "You're welcome." She returned her telescope to the sky and looked about. Her twitched to him asking, "Can you see the three sister stars?" Star after star, she couldn't seem to find it. "No, where is it?"

Kamo leaned in close and pressed his cheek to her's. His hand grabbed her's and guided it to Orion's Belt. Three big and bright stars lined up next to each other. Kamo was still pressed on her as he said, "Aren't they stellar?"

She felt her face flushing warm. Why was a cute boy touching her? Most people she met seemed to kind of avoid her. "Simply beautiful." She managed to stutter out.

Kamo lowered the telescope from her face and move his head to the front of hers; claiming her lips lightly. It lasted for about a minute before he pulled away and looked at her. "Sorry about that..." He apologized, "I just kind of got this vibe and-"

Inessa shook her head quickly. "No, no, it's fine!" Her hands waved frantically.

"Here's a little story." He scratched his head and looked up at the sky. "One day, I liked a girl, but she doesn't seem to have a liking in me. And it just seems she likes someone else. So I look up at the beauty of the moon. I used to think she resembled the moon." He looked over at Inessa. "Then I saw an amazing girl stroll into my life. No warnings; it just happened."

She blushed at his words. "To be frank, I just didn't want to see you be sad. Then we talked and you look so- ah. We share a hobby. Although, " She paused and looked at him completely. "You're more knowledgeable about it than I am." Unconsciously, her hand slipped unto his and she held it gently. "I am sorry for what happen, really."

They leaned in once more as the sky grew lighter.

* * *

Inessa didn't even remember falling asleep, but it must have happened within the time of the two holding on another. She was curled up the platform, snoring lightly as a tall, broad man came up to her. "Lass, it's almost midday." She stretched and rubbed her eyes. She took his offer to help her up and gave a thanks.

Down the ladder, she traced her steps towards the front of the island. The sea was so beautiful as the sun made it sparkle. She went back into the town and saw Kamo sitting on the steps just like last time; arms crossed. Yet he seemed happier.

He looked up and waved at her. A gleam in his eye grew brighter as she came closer and sat next to him. They talked about about the millions of things in the sky that can be seen at night- Gosh, he knew so much.

Kamo stood up and help out his hand. "I don't believe you had the chance of getting a tour of the town." He mentioned. He helped Inessa up and slowly slipped his fingers between hers. They walked around and he pointed out everything the island had to offer. It was simply beautiful.

Inessa stared at every little detail and absorbed the new information. She was happy to be at Windfall even more now. She stared at Kamo as he talked. Yes, even more now.


End file.
